


my little girl

by kordelicious



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, enjoy beautifuls, if that isn't for you, probably best to avoid, warning: lauren has a penis in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kordelicious/pseuds/kordelicious
Summary: Lauren Jauregui is fiercely protective of the two most important people in her life-- her wife and her daughter. So when her daughter gets a boyfriend, she doesn't take it so well.Oneshot





	my little girl

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and stumbled on it again. it's a quick piece that i like and thought i'd share here on ao3 :) i hope everyone likes it

My Little Girl

 

Lauren has always and will always been very protective of the ones she loves. She will tear you apart if you hurt them and God have mercy on your soul if you make them cry. Especially if they are her wife and daughter. Those two, she is, especially protective. 

One normal day, she gets off early from work and decides that she'll pick up her daughter so she doesn't have to take the cramped bus that she always complains about; _I want a car. When am I getting a car?_ , and perhaps they'll get a frozen yoghurt on the way, she loves them so much and Lauren feels like they haven't spent much time together lately. What with Lauren being awfully busy with work and her daughter, being busy with school and her group of friends.

Yes, today, Lauren will spend her day with Valentina. She's on the phone with her wife, Camila, listening to her complain about her rude boss as she pulls up in front of the school.

''Ok, babe, I'm at the school now just in time,'' Lauren says as she hears the bell ring and in a few minutes, high school kids are pouring out of the school. She scans the crowd for her daughter, trying to remember what she was wearing this morning when she finally catches sight of her.

She is shocked when Valentina walks out of the school hand in hand with a boy. She stares wide-eyed at her teenage daughter blush and make eyes at the boy she's holding hands with. The boy looks a couple of years older, probably a senior and while that rings warning bells in Lauren's head, what truly has her worried is the boy's appearance; dark leather jacket, ripped jeans, tattoos and is that a _cigarette_?

Lauren feels faint.

She gasps. ''Oh my God!''

"What? What is it?" Lauren had completely forgotten that Camila was on the line.

"It's Valentina!" Lauren exclaims, sounding horrified.

"What? Is she alright? What happened? Lauren?" Camila sounds almost panick-stricken with worry.

"She's with some _boy_!"Lauren stares at them as they walk away from the school together.

"Lauren!" Camila snaps, "I thought something bad happened to her. So what if she's with a boy!"

"They're holding hands!"

"Oh, she's gotten a boyfriend?”Camila sounds excited and it’s simply beyond Lauren why.

”He has tattoos and he looks like bad news and-- _oh my God_!”Lauren shrieks terrified when the boy mounts a motorcycle and her sweet daughter crawls in right behind him. She faintly hears Camila call her name but she’s already sprung out of the car, racing towards the motorcycle with all her might.  
”Valentina! Valentina!” She screams as she runs towards them, the kids jumping aside to avoid getting mauled down by this crazy, screaming lady. Valentina doesn’t hear her over the roar of the motorcycle and Lauren has to watch her nightmare unfold before her, Valentina speeding away on the back of a motorcycle with a boy Lauren doesn’t know.  
She is _this_ close to actually fainting on the spot.

+++++

Lauren called Valentina while racing home like a madwoman and nearly had a heart-attack when she didn’t take it on the first ring.  
”Hi mom,” the girl said cheerily when she took it on the last call.  
”Where are you?”Lauren hisses, feeling the stress seeping into her hairroots, turning them gray.  
”Um…home, why?”  
”Stay there! I’m coming!” Lauren hangs up and it’s a miracle how she doesn’t get into a car accident with the reckless way she drives. She reaches home and pulls into the driveway of their nice little two-story house and marches inside.  
She finds Valentina in the kitchen, sitting by the counter and eating a sandwich. She looks up when Lauren storms in and looks alarmed at the look on her mom’s face.  
Lauren slams her keys onto the counter and stares at her daughter’s nervous face. She looks so much like Camila, her almond eyes are shaped the same way, the nose too and the ears but the lips are definitely from Lauren.

”Do you have something you want to tell me?”

Valentina slowly swallows the mouthful of chicken sandwich.

”What did I do?”she asks defensively.

”Do you have something you want to tell me?” Lauren repeats, giving her a chance to confess her crimes and perhaps her punishment will then be less severe.

Valentina stares blankly at her. 

”No.”

”Really?”Lauren says, ”You aren’t going to tell me about how you got on the back of a motorcycle with some boy?”

Valentina’s eyes widen a bit. ”What, you saw that?”

”Yes! I was going to pick you up when I saw it and _neither_ of you were wearing any helmet! What do you have to say for yourself Valentina!? Who was that boy?!”

”Calm down,Jesus, it’s not even that big of a deal,”Valentina says and rolls her eyes.

”Don’t roll your eyes at me, young lady,” Lauren snaps, ”You will never _ever_ get on the back of a bike. It’s not safe, especially not with some other boy. Do you hear me?”

Valentina looks defiantly back at her, ”It’s safe! I’ll wear a helmet the next time, alright?”

”There won’t _be_ a next time!” Lauren asserts firmly, ”Tell me who that boy was! And don’t dare tell me nobody. I saw you two holding hands.”

Valentina blushes and lowers her eyes, picking at her sandwich, stalling.

”His name is Noah,” she says eventually, a small smile on her lips and she sounds bashful, she sounds like she’s in love. Lauren is going to have a stroke, either that or she’ll have to kill Noah for ever getting close to her sweet, little girl.

”And…” Lauren struggles a bit, ”You’re…together?”

Valentina bites down her lips to fight off a smile, ”Yes.”

Lauren stares at her. ”And when were you going to tell me?”

Valentina looks up at her, ”I’m telling you now.”

Lauren sighs hard and pinches her nose, taking a deep, willing herself to calm down. ”How long?”

”A week.”

”I don’t want you to see him again. Never again.”

”What?” Valentina exclaims, springing to her feet. ” _Why_?”

”He isn’t good for you, Valentina,” Lauren says sternly, ”I don’t want to see you with him, is that clear?”

”You don’t even _know_ him!”

”I’ve seen enough of him to know his kind; smokes, has tattoos, rides his bike without any safety measures. He’s not the boy for you, Valentina. I’m sorry but that kind of boy is only after _one_ thing and that isn’t your heart.”

”No, you can’t judge him like that without even meeting him! I’m going to be with him whether you like it or not!” Valentina says and stomps her feet, actually _stomps her feet_ like she’s a five-year old toddler.

”Valentina!” Lauren raises her voice dangerously, ”I _forbid_ you from seeing her!”

Valentina’s big eyes quickly fill with tears and she glares at Lauren with hurt and frustration written on her face, ”I _love_ him, mom! I _love_ him!”

Lauren winces. ”You’re too young to know what love is.”

”That’s rich coming from _you_! You met mommy when you were _my_ age!”

”That’s not the same! Listen to me, Valentina! This is the _end_ of this discussion, alright?”

”I hate you!” Valentina screams and storms out of the room. A few seconds later, the door slams shut loudly, leaving behind a shocked Lauren. Valentina had never told her she hated her before and while Lauren knows that she doesn’t mean it, it still stings a little bit. However, she knows that she’ll do anything to protect her innocent girl from any preying teenage boys even if it’s the last thing she does.

+++

Later when Lauren comes out of the shower, Camila has come home and is sitting on their bed and even with the reprimanding glare fixed at her, Lauren can’t help but find her beautiful.

”What?” Lauren asks, making her way over and taking a seat next to her beautiful wife. ”Tough day at work?”

”Yes and then I come home to Valentina crying her eyes out in her room because apparently you forbid her from seeing her boyfriend,” Camila frowns deeply at her, ”Care to explain?”

Lauren sighs deeply. ”What is there to explain? He’s a bad boy. You know the kind, cigarettes and tattoos, you know he’s trouble but you can’t keep away. He’ll sleep with you and then move on to the next best thing, breaking your heart. I don’t want that for our little girl.”

Camila rolls her eyes. Lauren is getting a bit tired of her family rolling her eyes at her as if she is so overbearing. Seriously. She is just looking out for their daughter for Christ’s sake. ”Lauren, you’re judging him without meeting him. From what I can hear, Valentina really like this boy and it isn’t fair for you to shut down her first love like this.”

Lauren can’t believe that Camila is against her on this. ”Camz, did you even hear a word I said? He’s a predator, I can _tell_! He’s just going to hurt her and then I’ll have to kill him. And then you’d be forced to help me bury the body. Are you ready for that kind of responsibility?”

Camila laughs and slaps her gently on the arm.

”Don’t be so dramatic!” She smiles, ”Babe, I know you’re protective of Valentina, but you have to let her take chances, let her fall in love, let her get hurt, she’ll only grow and learn from it. If you become overprotective and overreact like this, you’ll only push her away.”

Lauren huffs and pouts and crosses her arms, frowning. She hates that she can see the logic in what Camila is saying but the thought of letting some dirty teenage boy within the vicinity of her baby girl is killing her on the inside.

Camila takes her hand, ”How about we invite him over, get to know him better. Valentina is a smart girl, I’m sure she knows what she’s doing.”

”She thinks she’s in love,” Lauren says with a scoff.

Camila stares pointedly at her. ”We were in love when we were her age, remember?”

”It’s not the same!” Lauren says indignantly.

Camila chuckles, ”May I also remind you what a hard time your parents gave us when we first got together? How it almost broke us apart? How much heartbreak we went through because of it? Do you really want that for Valentina?”

Lauren’s shoulder slumps and she starts giving in.

”Alright,”she mutters reluctantly, ”We’ll invite him over for dinner and if I was right, I will skin him alive for trying to hurt my baby.”

”I know,”Camila kisses her temple, ”I know if it was up to you then you’d first let her date when she was in her 40s.”

That makes Lauren smile and she tilts her head, kissing her wife on the mouth.

”Mmm, you smell great,” she purrs and nuzzles Camila’s neck, stroking up her thigh.

Camila giggles and strokes through Lauren’s hair, ”You too, babe, is that my shampoo?” She kisses the top of Lauren’s head, and then sinks her fingers into Lauren’s hair, tilting her face up and kisses her deeply.

It is _that_ kind of kiss and Lauren is more than down for it.

They fall back onto the bed and into each other. Lauren has had years to learn every inch of her wife’s gorgeous body and she’ll never get tired of remapping every bit of skin with her fingers and her mouth. She undresses Camila, peeling her out of her shirt and her pants, licking into her mouth, sipping at every little sound her wife makes.

She wants Camila on top of her this time and she gets what she wants. She lays back, her fingers digging into the soft skin of her wife’s thighs as her wife bounces on top of her, more beautiful than ever and they reach climax together, gasping into each other’s mouth.

She helps her down and nuzzles into her chest, biting at the soft skin of her breast, whispering _I love you_ into her ear. Smiles into her skin as the words are whispered back to her.

++++

”Aw, isn’t she cute?”Camila gushes and puts her head on Lauren shoulder as they both watch Valentina fuss around, trying to get everything perfect before Noah arrives. Camila looks like the proud mother about to witness her daughter’s first date while Lauren is scowling and crossing her arms, displeased and ready to give this Noah a run for his money.

Valentina is nervously figdgting, keeps fixing her hair and obsessively checking the clock hanging on the wall every few seconds.

”Don’t worry, sweety, you look beautiful,”Camila assures her when she looks to the mirror for the millionth time. And she does. Valentina is a very beautiful girl with the sweetest smile and brightest eyes. She’s wearing her favorite dress, looking sweet and adorable and beautiful. Too beautiful for any boy in Lauren’s opinion and she wishes Valentina was into girls; they were less likely to hurt her and they couldn’t get her pregnant--;as long as they didn’t have a penis, that was.

There comes knocking from the door and Valentina jumps about a mile in the air, spinning around with big eyes. Lauren is about to go open it but Camila grabs her and keeps her where she is.

”Go open the door,”she tells Valentina. Once the girl is gone, she turns to Lauren, ”I beg of you, please be nice.”

”What? I’m always nice,”Lauren says innocently. Camila rolls her eyes and pinches her gently in the side.

They both look up as Noah enters the living room and he doesn’t look as bad boyish as he did the day Lauren saw him. He’s wearing a long-sleeved flannel that hides his tattoes and a beanie pulled over his hair. He smiles at them and he has a charming smile.

That little fucker isn’t going to fool Lauren.

”Hello, Mrs and Mrs. Cabello-Jarugei,”he says politely and sticks out a hand. Camila bounces forward with a bright smile and pulls him into a hug.

”Hello, Noah! So nice to meet you. Valentina has told me so much about you,”she says brightly and the boy grins.

”Only good things I hope,”he says cheekily and glances at Valentina who blushes, ”Of course.”

Noah turns to look at Lauren and Lauren just glares back at her until Camila jabs her sharply in the ribs with her elbow. Lauren swallows down a yelp of pain and reluctantly shakes hand with Noah, keeping intense eye-contact with him for a moment just to establish that she isn’t falling for his boyish charm and is satisfied when Noah looks a bit nervous.

When she steps back, she can feel Camila glare at her but she pretends she doesn’t notice. Camila steps forward and puts a hand around Noah’s shoulder.

”I made dinner,”she says brightly and leads him to the dinning room. Lauren is about to follow but is stopped by Valentina’s hand on her arm. She looks down at her daughter who’s looking back at her with pleading eyes.

”Please, don’t ruin this for me mom, _please,_ ”she begs.

Lauren sighs. ”I’ll try to be on my best behavior.”

Valentina smiles, ”Thank you!”she leans in and kisses Lauren’s cheek before she follows the others into the kitchen.

Valentina takes a seat next to Noah at the table while Camila bustles back and forth, putting the dinner on the table. Lauren takes a seat right across from Noah, staring at him with an unnerving gaze and fully enjoys the nervous, awkward smile Noah gives her.

Once everything is set and served, Camila sits down as well and peers curiously at Noah.

”So, Noah,tell us about yourself,”Camila says.

Noah smiles, ”Well…I’m sure you know but I’m on my last yearat Wimbledon--;”Lauren can’t help from wrinkling her nose and she interrupts him,

”That means you’re 18, right?”

He glances up at her, ”Eh, yeah?”

”Valentina is 16,”she says, ”She’s underage, you’re not, which means that any sex between you is illegal and I can charge you with staturoy rape if you even try.”

A horrified silence falls over the table. Noah stares at her wide-eyed, Camila looks murderous and Valentina looks both horrified and embarrassed.

”Mom!”She whines, cheeks flushing red.

”Lauren,”Camila hisses, ”You’re the one who won’t be having sex for the next _month_!”

”Mommy!”Valentina cries and looks about ready to crawl into a hole and die. Meanwhile, Noah looks like he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with himself.

Camila turns back to Noah, face transforming back to sweet and welcoming, ”You were saying?”

”Um…”Noah blinks, ”I’m in a band.”

 ”Ohhh!”Camila says intrigued. ”How many members are you? What do you play?”

”I play the drums, we’re 4 guys and we mostly play our own songs but we do covers as well.”

”So what are your plans for the future? Do you plan on banging on drums in your father’s garage for the rest of your life?”Laurens asks, though her light tone, her eyes are scrutinizing.

Noah stops chewing for a minute, looking taken aback and Valentina sends Lauren a sharp look while Camila stomps on her foot.

”Auw!”Lauren cries pained, ”What? I’m just asking a simple question! What are your plans for college?”

”Uhm, I’m still young, I haven’t--;”

Lauren interrupts again; ”Young? You just said you are one year away from college, don’t tell me you have no idea what you’re going to study, do you have a ten-year plan?”

”A ten year plan? W-what-” Noah is beginning to look pale, but Valentina looks even paler, staring stiffly forward, fingers curling tight around her fork, jaw clenched tightly together.

”Excuse us!”Camila exclaims suddenly and more or less hauls Lauren off her chair--;where she gets the sudden strength is beyond Lauren--;and drags her into the living room.

”What the fuck is your problem, Jaurgeui?”Camila snaps. She rarely curses, only when she’s really mad and even so, Lauren can’t help but find her hot as she standing there, glaring at her, her hands on her hips.

”What? I was just asking innocent questions!”

”You were frying the poor kid like he was on trial for murder!”Camila exclaims, ”Lauren, if you keep this up, you’re going to lose the trust of your daughter. She’s clearly happy with him, don’t ruin this for her!”

”No, listen, I’m just trying--;”

”No, _you_ listen!”Camila interrupts and gets right up in Lauren’s face, ”We’re going to go back in there and you’re going to apologize and you aren’t going to say another goddamn word if it isn’t something nice or help me God I’ll make you regret it, do you hear me, Lauren?”

Lauren swallows. Jesus Christ, Camila can be fucking scary when she wants to, ”Y-yes, ma’am,”she stutters.

Camila huffs. ”God. Let’s go back.”

When they get back, Valentina and Noah has their heads close together, whispering together and they look so young and in love and Lauren hates it. She just wants to keep her baby safe from this cruel world but she also wants to stay alive so she does as her wife told her.

”I’m sorry,”she says, albeit a little reluctantly and takes a seat. ”I’m just…very protective.”

Noah smiles, ”Understandable,”he says, ”But I wouldn’t ever hurt her. I know you don’t trust me yet but I will earn your trust,”he adds when Lauren levels him with a skeptical look.

Valentina smiles happily and Lauren catches her takes Noah’s hand under the table, and she knows she’s lost this fight.

 By the end of the dinner, she knows a little more about this boy who has stolen the heart of her baby girl. He plays the guitar in his little garage band and he’s going to spend next year playing across the country with them and maybe after that, he’ll think of college, he has a younger sister and his parents are divorced. Throughout it all, Lauren notices the way he looks at Valentina. Adoringly--;that’s the best way to describe it and Lauren thinks that maybe, just maybe, this isn’t so bad at all.

Valentina and Noah say goodbye to each other outside the house and Camila and Lauren spies on them from behind the curtains. Camila coos when Noah brushes Valentina’s hair away from her face and leans down to kiss her. Lauren lets out a pained sound.

”Why do they have to grow up so fast?”

It felt like yesterday that Valentina was a little girl who loved to dress up as princesses and who thought that boys were gross.

Camila puts her hands on Lauren’s hips and nuzzles her neck. ”It’ll be alright, babe. And if it doesn’t end well, we’ll be there for her.”

”I’ll kill him,”Lauren says darkly and Camila laughs.

”I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> overbearing parents are the worst am i right but im glad everything worked out !
> 
> im close to being done with our big camren fanfic and i want to practice writing shorter pieces, so if you have any ideas for some cute, fluffy, smutty, angsty etc oneshots then hit me up and i'll write them!
> 
> all the love. x


End file.
